The Darklands
The Darklands are a special location in the FusionFall universe found deep within the darkest area of the world map (in the section as to where all the darkness is above the Suburb area, proven by the "Escape the Map" glitch). To get there the player must go to the northern part of Monkey Foothills, where a Kumari Admiral will take you to Forsaken Valley on his Kumari Serpent. Unlike most of the other areas, this area has barely been developed, with no permanant buildings and only crude wooden fences, to defend the small camps found here. Fuse's strongest minions reside here, as it is the most infected region in the world (even more infected than the Future), and Fuse's official territory. The only characters who are affiliated with the Cartoon Network universe that reside in this area is Samurai Jack and Tetrax, both aboard Mandark's flying ship in Forsaken Valley, Demongo, at an SACT camp in Huntor's Crest, and Cheese, who accidentally found his way to Hero's Hollow. There are a few non-generic characters like Peggy Danger and DOC 132 as well. Certain NPC's are found here, such as Plumber paleontologists, certain Mandroids and Dexbots, SACT agents, and KND operatives. There is only one SCAMPER hub in the Darklands, in Forsaken Valley, and only three Monkey Skyway Agents, located in Forsaken Valley, Huntor's Crest, and the Precipice, also the location of the last camp in the world before Fuse's headquarters. The enemies in this world are, as mentioned before, extremely powerful averaging around level 32, starting with the level 28, getting higher as the player ventures deeper into the area. Also, as you proceed through the Darklands, you proceed from the relatively safe, lush, and prehistoric-type jungle to a fiery swamp, and later, a horribly infected green wasteland, with monsters rampaging about among the ruins of abandoned camps and robots. Also Fuse's pure Fusion bulbs, growing all over the area and huge statues of terrible creatures. In Fuse's Lair, there are three Fusion portals and they lead to the different areas within Fuse's base, with the last leading to "Fuse's Throne" where you fight against Fuse himself. As you travel deeper and deeper into the darklands, it is like traveling further and further back in time. As mentioned before, Forsaken Valley and Dinosaur Pass are reminiscent of a prehistoric era, with jungle plants and giant skeletons galore. A small river runs through both, right up to the infected zone in Dinosaur Pass. After this, you move on to the Fire Swamps, where strange, reptilian Fusions rampage across the burning wrecks of observation posts. Beyond this are the flaming volcano like Firepits, which contain an infected zone on its own. Fireswamps and Firepits are meant to resemble what the earth was like at first. Beyond this are the Dark Plains, with dark skys, dying plants, and more monsters than any place seen yet. This is meant to resemble everything before the Earth. Huntor's Crest has a small camp with SACT agents selling equipment, Demongo from Samurai Jack, and a destroyed fortress that leads the way to the Dark Glade. Skullbashers and more prehistoric Fusions ravage the infected zone in Dark Glade, around the Dark Tree. Backtrack through Huntor's Crest and arrive at Hero's Hollow, where flaming plants, frantic KND operatives, the remains of a great battle, and Cheese scurrying around looking for chocolate milk are all too common sights. Continuing on to the Precipice and you'll find a deep canyon, a small camp, and the last hope of salvation before Green Maw, a giant infected zone including Dexter's trashed airship, now a resting place for Fusions. And finally Fuse himself behind the protection of his giant palace. This is a short walkthrough of the Darklands. Locations *Forsaken Valley *Dinosaur Pass *Fireswamps *Firepits *Huntor's Crest *Dark Glade *Hero's Hollow *The Precipice *Green Maw *Fuse's Lair Image Gallery of the Darklands Going left to right: Unknown Fuse minion, Fuse's Lair category: Main Areas